


免费午餐/Free Lunch

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: # 警告：75/35，三批，ntr，dirty talk，轻微强迫，unprotected sex# 只走肾，情节只为开车服务# 请勿上升真人，请勿上升真人
Relationships: 嘉琛, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 美味嘉姚 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 11





	免费午餐/Free Lunch

张颜齐进门的时候，屋子里昏暗一片。

地板上零星散落着几片包装纸和纸盒，从玄关一直延伸到卧室门口。已经是黄昏时刻，窗帘还是开着，斜斜洒进来的亮度已然不足。天色悄悄由明转暗，身处其中的人却时常没有察觉，沉浸在正在发生的欢愉之中，任由着窸窸窣窣的喘息声从还留有一道缝隙的门缝中传了出来。

张颜齐顿了半秒钟，打了个激灵，快步朝卧室的方向走去，却又僵在了门口。

透过门缝，焉栩嘉坐在他们的床上，裤子褪到膝盖处，两条腿中间埋着一个脑袋，上上下下不断起伏着。脑袋的主人裸露的两条长腿随意地搭在一起，小腿上薄薄的一层肌肉匀称而又紧致，下面连接着苍白又纤细的脚踝。

这是姚琛的腿，张颜齐一眼就认了出来，而姚琛身体逐渐伏下去的角度让张颜齐不由自主地挺了挺自己的腰。

张颜齐脸色变了，偷情偷到他床上来了。

“ 你们在做什么？ ” 他 “ 砰 ” 一声推开房门，一步跨了进去。

张颜齐的语气不算严厉，却带着一股子狠劲儿，惊得焉栩嘉一下子就从床上弹了起来。他跨间的玩意儿还翘得老高，表情很是慌乱，急急忙忙地一手去提裤子，一手挡在自己和张颜齐中间。

“ 齐哥 —— 不是，齐哥你听我解释 ——”

张颜齐没理他，转头去看还在床上已经用被子把自己裹起来的姚琛。

“ 就这么急不可耐是吧，我要不是提前回来了，还不知道你在我们这张床上给多少人舔过几把？ ”

姚琛的脸 “ 唰 ” 一下白得一点血色都没有了，张颜齐话说得不太好听，可他嘴抿得紧紧的，一点要开口解释或是反驳他的意思都没有。

焉栩嘉在旁边倒是先着急上了， “ 齐哥，齐哥你冷静点，我俩是第一次，是我先的 —— 我主动找的琛，我 … 我强迫他的。 ”

“ 哦？ ” 张颜齐勾了嘴角，笑容带着点残忍， “ 我看他几把舔得挺主动的，也是你强迫的？我还不知道他还能被强迫。 ”

张颜齐朝姚琛的位置走了几步，一伸腿跨在了姚琛的身上，然后一把掀开了裹在他身上的被子， “ 姚琛，我不知道你还能被强迫。 ”

姚琛的脸上还是一点血色都没有，被子被张颜齐掀开，他身上只挂了一件扣子已经解到第三颗的衬衫，下半身赤条条的只穿了底裤，而张颜齐可以明显地看到那点布料上已经被打湿透了的一大片。

张颜齐脱了外套扔在地上，又解开皮带扣抽了出来，他死死地盯住姚琛的眼睛，似乎是真的要看看姚琛到底能不能承受被强迫。

虽已入秋，天还是热得厉害，窗外隐隐传过来的蝉鸣，卧室里空调嗡嗡的不停歇，可气氛却在这一刻沉寂了下来。

姚琛还是咬着嘴唇一言不发，默默看着张颜齐几近失控的动作。

然后下一刻，他的头被张颜齐粗鲁地捞了过去，张颜齐捏着他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，又慢慢地掰向对着自己的方向。

张颜齐把自己的家伙捅了进去。

“ 舔。 ”

张颜齐的尺寸有多恐怖姚琛自然是最清楚的那个，这样一个巨物骤然在嘴里一插到底，姚琛当即就忍不住干呕了起来。

焉栩嘉还站在一旁，他已经把自己的裤子整理妥当，此刻还算体面，本应就此离开这里，留下夫妻俩自己解决一下，可他却犹豫了。错误已经犯下，眼看事情的发展又越来越脱缰，他实在担心有些放心不下姚琛。

可他让事情变得更糟了。

姚琛再清楚不过自己在焉栩嘉心目中是怎么样一个白月光的存在，连帮他口交焉栩嘉都小心翼翼地不敢动作太大。此时张颜齐当着焉栩嘉的面把几把插进了他的嘴里，姚琛着实被羞辱了个彻底。

几把毫无规律地捅着他的上颚和喉咙，张颜齐根本不给他喘息换气的时间，却只是一味地想要捅向更深处。他被插得几乎快要窒息，眼眶和鼻头已经开始泛红，生理泪水和口水控制不住地顺着脸颊和鼻子往下淌。

不知道是眼泪的作用还是终究是拿这个人没办法，张颜齐终于在抽插了几十下之后动了恻隐之心。他让自己退了出来，扶着姚琛的后脑把他拉向自己。

“ 为什么啊。 ”

张颜齐问得有些绝望，他一口咬在了姚琛的嘴唇上。

姚琛立刻就感受到了张颜齐心底的怒气到底可以打到九十几分，疼痛撕破嘴唇朝大脑袭来，只是一瞬间之后就麻得什么都感受不到了。不知是被咬得太痛还是心中太过于屈辱，姚琛终于在张颜齐舌头撬开他的牙齿伸进他嘴里的那一瞬间松懈了下来，他小声抽泣了起来。

可还在气头上的张颜齐并没有打算就此放过他，手顺势伸进了他松松垮垮的衬衫里，几近粗暴地抚摸他的身体。

张颜齐显然并没什么耐心，凶狠地揉捏着姚琛腰侧和胸前的肌肉，在他的身体上肆无忌惮地到处游走。干燥的手掌皮肤划过他胸前的一点，姚琛不由哆嗦了一下。

张颜齐冷笑了一声： “ 你还真是敏感，这么想让人操你啊。 ”

说着姚琛被他翻了过来。

然后他听到了张颜齐的又一声嗤笑，姚琛是硬的，底裤里鼓了一团起来。张颜齐用手胡乱地在他那鼓鼓囊囊的一团上撸了两把，又重复了一遍那句话：

“ 你还真是迫不及待地想让人操你。 ”

姚琛被强迫着露出身体，在焉栩嘉的眼皮子下面给了张颜齐一个口活，被咬得痛到失去知觉，可是他硬了。

底裤被扒了下来扔在一旁，臀部被张颜齐抬起，然后分开。

“ 让焉栩嘉好好看看你是怎么被我操的。 ”

姚琛呜咽了一声，将脸埋在枕头里。

他跪趴在床上，全身都在颤栗，屁股被抬得老高，双腿以一种极不舒服的姿势大大张开着，臀瓣被张颜齐分开，赤条条地暴露在焉栩嘉的眼皮子底下。他羞愧无比，简直不敢相信张颜齐真的要这么做了。而他被扒下底裤之后跳出来的阴茎却不争气的又分泌出了一些前液。

姚琛不敢动了，他生怕张颜齐把他扯到更大 —— 或是被两人发现他在如此羞辱之下产生了更多欲望。

紧接着，头被从枕头里扯了出来，嘴里又被塞进了什么东西 —— 是张颜齐的手指。

“ 舔。 ” 张颜齐第二次发出这个命令。

姚琛维持着一个极为难受的姿势缓慢地开始吮吸张颜齐的食指 —— 张颜齐显然这个时候不会有什么耐心给他好好润滑，他知道这根手指之后会捅进哪里，他不得不为自己接下来的处境考虑。

两根手指被他含在嘴里慢慢吮吸着，时不时用牙齿轻轻刮过指节连接的地方，又轻轻咬了咬指尖。张颜齐把手指在他嘴里搅动了两下，姚琛便很是乖巧地主动用舌头顺着指尖一直划到手指根部，然后再重新划回指尖，如此反复两次之后张颜齐的两根手指已经被他舔的湿漉漉的。

屁股重新被掰开，张颜齐伏在他的背上，凑在他的耳后舔了舔他的耳垂。姚琛一直用胳膊支撑自己上半身，此时再加上张颜齐的重量，他的手臂有些发麻，可他几乎没有注意到，只因为张颜齐轻轻在他耳旁说道：

“ 我要开始操你了。 ”

温热的气息喷洒在姚琛的耳根上，加上张颜齐说出的内容，当一根手指被推了进去时，姚琛的后穴猛然缩紧。

只用了他自己的口水作为润滑显然是不太够的，手指的皮肤摩擦着柔软的肠壁，姚琛的全部注意力都被后穴的的不适感所牵引。

“ 疼 … 张颜齐，疼 ……”

姚琛的睫毛剧烈地抖动着，眉心拧了起来，声音里带着哭腔，脸也皱成一团几乎要落泪了出来。

张颜齐还是心软了，他停了下来，用另一只手握住姚琛的阴茎，慢慢撸动了起来。

第二根手指，第三根手指，阴茎被安抚的很好的姚琛逐渐放松了下来，后穴被慢慢扩张开来，然后换上了张颜齐自己的那根玩意儿。

很明显，三根手指无论是粗度还是硬度和张颜齐的真家伙还是不能相提并论的，姚琛倒吸了一口冷气，强迫自己在张颜齐进入的时候放松下来。巨大的快感和疼痛感一同向他涌来，他的意识变得有些模糊，大脑被后穴传来的感受占得满满当当。

“ 张颜齐，张颜齐，齐齐 ……”

朦胧中，姚琛听到自己翻来覆去地胡乱喊着张颜齐的名字，然后射在了被子上。

姚琛大口大口地喘息着，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，可张颜齐才刚刚开始。

张颜齐在他射了之后好像是说了什么嘲讽的话，姚琛已经无法思考，他只知道张颜齐这才开始抽插。他被重重地从背后操弄着，射完之后的疲惫感迅速被情欲再次填满，疼痛褪去，张颜齐的每一次撞击都让他几乎快要失去控制。

“ 啪！ ” 张颜齐重重地打在他的臀瓣上，姚琛形状姣好线条流畅的屁股上的肉弹了一下，然后迅速在白皙上出现了几个泛红的指印。

被打屁股的屈辱让姚琛清醒了过来，却又不争气地又硬了起来。

可张颜齐觉得这还不够，他的阴茎还深埋在姚琛的后穴中，就这样姚琛被他强行翻了过来和他面对面，腿被他架在肩膀上。然后姚琛越过他的肩膀，看到了已经瘫坐在软椅上的焉栩嘉。

此时的焉栩嘉已经过了考虑该不该离开的时间了，他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，喉头滚动，目光一刻都没从姚琛的身上移开过。而这下面，焉栩嘉的裤子高高得顶出来一团。

姚琛又羞又恼 —— 张颜齐故意的，张颜齐就是要让他亲眼看着焉栩嘉还在这里，看着他被他抓住脚腕大力撞击着。

姚琛勾在张颜齐脖子上的手臂突然发力，张颜齐被他拉着压在了他身上。然后，姚琛一点没含糊地一口咬在张颜齐的肩膀上。

张颜齐瞬间吸了一口气，他被咬得太痛了，肩膀几乎要失去知觉。

姚琛却没有因为这个扳回什么局面，反而有些得不偿失。张颜齐的复仇来得很快，他没有因为疼痛而停下别的动作，反而加快了胯下的频率和力度，狠狠地一次又一次碾压着姚琛的腺体。

快感一波又一波的冲刷着姚琛的大脑，他只觉得头晕，他的手无意识的拧在张颜齐的胸前，另一只手狠狠地抓在张颜齐的背上。他的腿已然从张颜齐的肩膀上滑落，此刻死死得缠在他的腰间，大腿内侧的肌肉绷得紧紧的，像是承受不了这么多撞击，又像是把张颜齐缠得更紧好插在更深处。

姚琛再也管不了许多焉栩嘉了，他的眼神失去了焦点，一声又一声地哀求着不知是让张颜齐停下还是想要更多的句子。

最终姚琛又一次被操射在自己小腹上之后，张颜齐也射在了他的后穴里，两人战斗一般的做爱宣告结束。

射过一次的张颜齐的怒火终于被平息了下来一些，他看着被他折磨得死去活来的姚琛，一阵愧疚涌上心头。

焉栩嘉还在一旁有些手足无措，他倒是一点没掩饰自己鼓得不像样的裤子，眯着眼睛看着趴在床上无力动弹的姚琛。张颜齐看着他，默默叹了口气。

“ 姚琛要是愿意，你们就 ——”

张颜齐话说了一半没有再说下去，焉栩嘉点了点头表示自己已经知晓。他走了过去抱住姚琛的脑袋，在他的头顶吻了吻，又抚了抚他的后背。

焉栩嘉的动作十分轻柔，姚琛经历了身体和心理上的双重刺激，扑在他怀里逐渐被安抚了下来。

他没有直接问姚琛愿意还是不愿意，而是用实际行动试探了起来。

姚琛的后穴还张开着，张颜齐射在里面的东西流出来了一些，夹杂着肠液和两人的汗水，把穴口弄得泥泞不堪。

焉栩嘉的手指滑到这刚被大力操弄过的位置，就着湿漉漉的液体沾了沾，然后开始轻轻揉弄姚琛的后穴。

姚琛敏感得吓人，即使刚射过两次，焉栩嘉的手指只是在外面，他就很快又被撩拨了起来。

眼角还带着泪痕，却又带着被捉弄得太狠之后泛红的情欲，口中忍不住发出喘息，像是呻吟，又像是呜咽。

姚琛无意识地扭动了几下，焉栩嘉的火被蹭得更旺了。

他的吻顺着姚琛的眼角，一路划过他的唇，又在乳尖和腹部稍作停留，然后停在了姚琛的双腿中间。

姚琛瞳孔猛然放大，然后一声极其缠绵的呻吟从他的嘴角漏了出来 —— 焉栩嘉用舌头捅进了他的后穴。

焉栩嘉也不在乎张颜齐的精液是不是留在这里，被摧残过的姚琛太过动人，让他忍不住用舌尖滑过那被摧残过的地方，又灵活地顶了进去，像性器一般进进出出。

“ 嘉 … 嘉嘉 …… 啊！ ”

舌头的触感温热又柔软，焉栩嘉更是厉害得很，姚琛被他舔到双腿发软，连支撑自己抬起屁股的力量都失去了，他的两条腿无力地夹在焉栩嘉的脑袋两侧，嘴上没边得喘息呻吟着。

事情发展到这一步已经不需要再去问姚琛愿意还是不愿意继续做下去了，可张颜齐还在这，焉栩嘉似乎是要向他展示自己无尽的温柔体贴一般，他舔弄了一会儿之后又重新压回在姚琛的身上，他用额头抵住姚琛的额头，温柔地亲了亲他的鼻尖，

“ 想做吗？ ”

焉栩嘉的声音很轻，却带着蛊惑，姚琛的理智在失控边缘来回拉扯，最终还是崩断在了欲望之下，他双手捂住自己的脸，小声的 “ 嗯 ” 了一声。

焉栩嘉的把姚琛翻了过去背对着自己，解开了自己的裤子。他小心地分开了姚琛，龟头在穴口周围不断碾磨了几下之后，才挺身让自己缓缓进入了他的身体。

不像几十分钟前张颜齐的粗暴，焉栩嘉要体贴太多，加之姚琛早已被扩张得很好，又有各种体液作为润滑，焉栩嘉将他填满时，姚琛发出了一声长长的代表着舒爽的叹息声。

然而焉栩嘉毕竟还是个血气方刚不满二十岁的少年，姚琛包裹着他的那温热的肠壁或者只是姚琛这个人本人就足以让他疯狂起来。

他急躁了起来，最初的温柔逐渐变得凶狠，他大开大合得让自己整根拔出来，然后再顶到最深，一次又一次，一次又一次，把姚琛送上云霄又让他跌落谷底。姚琛大口大口地呼吸着，每一次碾在腺体上的撞击都让他如溺水一般大脑空白上那么一两秒钟，然后 —— 获得新生般吸一口氧气。

姚琛好像此时才回忆起焉栩嘉和张颜齐的不同，开了荤的小狼狗必然是把持不住自己，横冲直撞地让他脚尖和大腿绷到最紧。可他却没想过焉栩嘉还可以这么磨人，整根抽出来时他空虚得几乎想要把那跟东西绞死在自己体内动弹不得。

张颜齐在一旁不停地抽烟，盯着焉栩嘉的每一次撞击。姚琛拼命咬着牙不让尖叫从自己口中漏出分毫，可他又实在被情欲冲刷得有些失去理智，快感和面对张颜齐的愧疚让他鬼使神差地伸出手去够张颜齐的手。

他把张颜齐的手指放在嘴边，一口含了进去。

背后被比自己年岁还小的弟弟大力撞击着腺体，他用前面的这张嘴开始舔弄张颜齐的手指 —— 像口交那样。

然后他开始去拉张颜齐的裤子。

张颜齐一愣，很快反应过来他是要做什么，他主动解开自己，把那根早已经因为焉栩嘉和姚琛的行为又硬了起来的东西放在了姚琛的面前。

也许是对张颜齐的愧疚和补偿之心，也许是被情欲冲刷到感觉不到羞耻，张颜齐从来没有感受过姚琛如此卖力的服务。

姚琛的舌头灵活得厉害，柱体被反复舔舐了几个来回之后变得水光锃亮，他重新绕回到龟头和冠状沟处，小心吮吸了几下之后退了出来。

口水扯出几根丝线，连接着他亮晶晶的嘴唇和张颜齐的龟头，他抬着眼睛去看张颜齐表情，讨好般朝他笑了笑。

然后，姚琛又热又湿的口腔内壁的触感被放大了十倍，向张颜齐的大脑涌来。姚琛含住了他的整根，将他裹紧，并开始用头上上下下地来回让几把在自己嘴里进进出出。

张颜齐的尺寸实在太大，姚琛又十分卖力，几把顶端时不时地几乎要捅进他的喉咙，而焉栩嘉还在他身后操他。姚琛不知到底是哪边快要被捅穿 —— 或者根本就是两边同时。嘴被占据着，喉咙里只能发出 “ 呜呜 ” 的呜咽声，大腿的肌肉已经开始哆嗦，靠着焉栩嘉抬着他屁股的力量才堪堪他继续跪趴在张颜齐跨间。

张颜齐的呼吸粗重了起来，他分开点腿，让他和姚琛的位置变得更舒适一点，他把手指插入在姚琛松软的发丝间，然后眯着眼睛看焉栩嘉在他身后大力抽插着。

而焉栩嘉这头却因为姚琛嘴里的那根东西有些不高兴了，而小孩子不高兴立刻就会反馈在行动上。

焉栩嘉越捅越深，越插越快，每一次都精准的撞击在姚琛最为敏感的地方。张颜齐留在里面的精液被操了出来，姚琛用力绞住焉栩嘉，可他还是感觉到自己后面像卸了闸的水龙头，不断有液体流出来，沾在焉栩嘉的小腹上，再沾回自己到自己的屁股。

屁股被操得泛着水光，焉栩嘉变本加厉地抓住臀瓣在手里不断揉捏成各种形状。最终姚琛终于承受不了，他尖叫着把嘴里的东西吐了出来，扭动着身体，带着哭腔地反复呐呐着 “ 要 … 要到了 … 要到了 ” 。

姚琛是哭着被插得抽搐着射了出来的，焉栩嘉终于也交待在了他的深处。而张颜齐看着他那双带着雾水的细长眼睛开始泛红之后，动作终于温柔了下来。他把姚琛拉了上来，黏黏糊糊的吻落在姚琛的嘴边和眼角，又勾住他的舌尖，交换着彼此的温柔。

END


End file.
